


Les cheverules viriles

by MaryFangirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Raccolta di one shot piuttosto vecchiotta che ripropongo qui. Cinque one shot, tutte yaoi, tutte erotiche, tutte con personaggi maschili che hanno una cosa in comune: le chiome lunghe e fluenti. Da qui, il titolo della raccolta. Buona lettura :P





	1. Lune d'argent (SesshomaruxInuyasha)

Apriva e chiudeva la mano. La sua nuova mano; ne era stato privato tanto tempo prima.  
Ancora ringhiava quando pensava alla spada dell'odiato fratello che gli aveva tranciato il braccio come fosse un qualsiasi, ripugnante demone da amputare.  
Si era abituato al vuoto alla sua sinistra, e ora continuava a fissare il suo nuovo braccio.  
Possente, forte, robusto. Era perfetto.  
Udì la presenza di Inuyasha molto prima che lui apparisse. Vide la sua candida chioma fluttuante prima che il rosso kariginu.  
"Stai bene?" chiese, il fratellino.  
Pfff. La vicinanza con quegli umani l'aveva reso così...smidollato. Era il caso di essere così ipocrita?  
Era pronto a combattere contro di lui fino all'ultimo respiro; e ora gli chiedeva se stesse bene.  
Non gli rispose.  
"Sesshomaru! Piantala di fare l'essere superiore. E dimmi se stai bene" abbaiò l'energico fratellino.  
Il Signore dei Demoni fece un gesto con la mano -quella nuova- come per scacciare una mosca.  
"E comunque, devi riprenderti Rin e, soprattutto, quel nanetto di Jaken. E' irritante" aggiunse.  
"Sconfiggere Naraku spetta a me. Loro non mi servono"  
La sua voce era più tagliente dei suoi artigli.  
Inuyasha osservò i suoi capelli sollevati dalla brezza.  
Poi Sesshomaru si voltò completamente per guardarlo.  
"Vattene. Torna dai tuoi umani" il tono sempre placido, ma pronto come l'acqua calma del fiume a straripare.  
Lo sguardo di Inuyasha scivolò sul suo braccio sinistro, nudo, roseo.  
"Un mezzo-demone che si preoccupa per me. Sei veramente patetico, Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha non diede segno di averlo sentito. Non era da lui rimanere tanto calmo dopo un insulto.  
"Mi spieghi cosa vuoi?"  
"Ero solo...preoccupato" confessò fissandolo.  
Non ricordò di aver respirato, e Sesshomaru gli fu davanti, a meno di un metro di distanza da lui; non l'aveva visto saltare, né volare.  
Gli occhi di oro puro del demone erano incatenati ai suoi. Erano pietre d'ambra che guerreggiavano con le sue desiderando primeggiare, dimostrare di essere le più preziose.  
"Ora sei così smielato da preoccuparti per il tuo fratellastro?"  
Sesshomaru non usava mai domande retoriche.  
Sesshomaru non l'aveva mai guardato così.  
Sesshomaru non gli aveva mai sfiorato la lunga ciocca che ricadeva sulla sua hitoe.  
La fissò a lungo e Inuyasha osservò la frangia leggera ombreggiare la mezzaluna sulla fronte pallida e liscia.  
Sesshomaru annusò la ciocca che aveva fra le dita affusolate. Fu pervaso dal buon odore del fratello. Sì, buono.  
Terra e fiori, resina soffocante.  
Rapito com'era dai suoi occhi, Inuyasha comprese lo stato d'animo di un animale indifeso ipnotizzato dalle movenze del suo predatore.  
"Che diavolo fai?" farfugliò mostrando i canini.  
Sesshomaru non sorrise con ironia, non si allontanò, non parlò.  
Inuyasha sentì il suo respiro sulle labbra e sbarrò gli occhi.  
Soffocò un gemito; la sua lingua gli era entrata in bocca come una spada in un lembo di carne.  
E all'improvviso, non gli importò di nulla, nemmeno del perché lo stesse facendo; chiuse gli occhi, la mano del fratello stretta nei suoi capelli gli fece rovesciare la testa per intraprendere una lotta con la sua lingua che non riuscì a rimanere ferma e rispose all'invito silenzioso e bagnato.  
Inuyasha si chiese che fine avesse fatto la sua dignità quando gli buttò le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé, lasciandogli succhiare la lingua, lasciandolo respirare dentro la propria bocca, e affondare le mani nella chioma bianca.  
I brontolii animaleschi graffiavano le gole: Sesshomaru non si riconosceva, non lo riconosceva.  
Inuyasha lo attirava a sé nella morsa delle sue braccia -lo ammetteva, erano forti- e il suo impeccabile equilibrio vacillò, cadendo sopra l'erba notturna, cadendo sopra Inuyasha che non allentò la presa.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e lo vide totalmente preso nel bacio.  
Se non fosse che odiava farlo, avrebbe sorriso.  
Lo fece, sorrise nell'avvertire le mani di Inuyasha vogliose di spogliarlo.  
Si sollevò un po', i suoi lunghi capelli gli accarezzarono il viso. Inuyasha litigava con la sua veste,  
Ridacchiò. "Calma, mezzo-demone" soffiò con una punta dell'antico disprezzo.  
Sciolse l'obi, scoprì il corpo levigato e diafano, i capelli finirono come una cascata di stelle sulla sua spalla sinistra, e puntò le braccia al suolo, intrappolandolo. Un suo artiglio andò a graffiare e lacerò appena la sua kosode, trovando il petto; Inuyasha si morse il labbro, e fissò il suo viso di perfetto marmo, sentendosi bruciato dal tocco delicato.  
Intravide il luccichio dei denti, e con uno strattone aggressivo si ritrovò nudo, la veste rossa abbandonata sul prato, poco lontana da quella di Sesshomaru.  
Come erano rimasti così, privi di abiti, l'uno sull'altro, senza che Inuyasha se ne capacitasse?  
Ma la lingua calda era già sul suo collo, e la mano accarezzava smaniosa il fianco, fino alla coscia, risalendo sull'addome in scie che accendevano bracieri sul suo corpo. Sesshomaru non perse il suo obiettivo, e la bella mano toccò tra le sue gambe.  
Inuyasha gemette e la sua erezione vibrò nella mano dell'altro, che la accarezzò, massaggiò con la massima cura, senza mai smettere di guardarlo in volto, trovando piacevole quella carne pulsante, umida e turgida; desideroso di scoprire quanto effetto potesse provocargli, si chinò iniziando a leccargli i capezzoli e sorrise ancora quando si indurirono.  
Proseguì lungo la linea della pancia, mordicchiando la pelle attorno all'ombelico, e la mano reggeva l'asta rigida.  
Sesshomaru si leccò le labbra. Era curioso, così fece in modo che aprisse le gambe.  
Soffiò sull'inguine, e la lingua accarezzò la pelle calda di un testicolo, e Inuyasha fremette.  
Non si sarebbe fermato, Inuyasha lo sapeva, e se da una parte temeva l'afflusso di tutte quelle sensazioni, dall'altra lo desiderava intensamente.  
Sesshomaru sembrò intuire i suiu pensieri, e lo accolse nella sua bocca. Cominciò a succhiare quel corpo che si gonfiava, e intravedendo la mano di Inuyasha allungò la sua e la prese. Inuyasha gli artigliò le dita, mordendosi l'altra mano, e Sesshomaru succhiò più forte, colpì con la lingua, stuzzicò con le dita, lo leccò interamente.  
"Se...Sesshom...aru..." gemette Inuyasha incredulo, sicuro di stare per morire tanto era strana e bella la...cosa che Sesshomaru gli stava facendo.  
"Se...Se..." boccheggiò. Non ce la faceva più, sarebbe scoppiato. Sesshomaru non diminuì il ritmo, anzi, lo imboccò con foga crescente finché un gemito spezzato lo fece inarcare e riversargli addosso il suo seme.  
Sesshomaru si sollevò, e gli sfiorò i capelli attaccati al collo sudato. Inuyasha rimase spossato per qualche secondo, poi aprì gli occhi e incontrò la malizia dorata del fratello. Ringhiò a denti stretti e si gettò su di lui, finendogli sopra.  
Sesshomaru decise di lasciarlo fare, ma fu difficile non sospirare quando le sue labbra gli inumidirono il petto, l'ombelico, e ancora più in basso.  
Gli tirò appena i capelli, ma Inuyasha proseguì imperterrito fino al suo sesso, mostrando una voracità ben maggiore di quella del fratello.  
Sapeva che Sesshomaru non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare a gemiti o lamenti come lui.  
Tuttavia, si sarebbe accontentato di un suo minimo sussulto, di un respirò poco più irregolare.  
Così decise che era il suo turno e iniziò a lappare, suggere, strusciare con le labbra sul suo membro e avvertì una grande soddisfazione nel sentirlo così duro.  
Sesshomaru vedeva la sua testa che andava avanti e indietro e il calore della sua bocca sulla sua maestosa virilità, la lingua affamata che, francamente, lo galvanizzava. Fu la mano stretta sui suoi capelli che fece sorridere Inuyasha, e non smise di leccarlo nemmeno quando colò nella sua bocca, lento e chiaro come latte di fico.  
Sesshomaru se lo trovò sulle gambe, il collo avvinghiato dalle sue braccia...il suo corpo era davvero magnifico, più caldo e meno slanciato del proprio, e poi le loro eccitazioni si toccarono e Sesshomaru gli strinse le spalle trattenendo, ancora una volta, i sospiri.  
Arrivò con le mani fino alle sue cosce, e Inuyasha lo baciò arrossendo, appiccicandosi a lui, pronto a riceverlo.  
Aprì gli occhi incontrando quelli seri del fratello e ansimò.  
Sesshomaru premette e Inuyasha sentì dolore. Si morse il labbro impedendo alla lacrima di scendere, ma gemette acutamente quando gli fu dentro.  
Tutto dentro.  
Affondando le mani fra i suoi capelli, spinse la lingua nella sua bocca, sapendo di essere lui la preda, ma infischiandosene.  
Sesshomaru era dentro di lui, attorno a lui, lo toccava, gli graffiava le natiche e lui lo sentiva, ruggire senza farsi udire mentre danzava con la sua lingua.  
Le braccia del mezzo-demone tremarono intorno al collo del Signore dell'Ovest e ansimò forte.  
"Se...Sessh...ah..." quasi urlava senza più vergogna.  
Sesshomaru continuò a non parlare, a spingere, a rimirare la bellezza del fratello dalle guance rosse, dagli occhi velati come un fiore coperto da tremula rugiada, dalle gambe che si intrecciavano attorno ai suoi fianchi, dalle soffici orecchie intirizzite per il piacere...dall'interno del suo corpo, bollente e misterioso, buio e affascinante come il cielo senza luna.  
Sesshomaru lo leccò appena sul mento; Inuyasha nascose il viso nel suo collo, mordendolo, fino a che il suo piacere esplose sul ventre e il torace del fratello, e Sesshomaru venne dentro di lui come un fiume in piena.  
Sesshomaru gemette, e crollarono di nuovo sul suolo.  
Inuyasha fissava la luna, le mani e gli artigli fra i suoi capelli, lo teneva contro di sé.  
"Devi tornare dalla tua umana" mormorò all'improvviso e il suo tono lo scosse.  
Ah, sì. Kagome.  
Come tornare fingendo che non fosse accaduto nulla?  
Come negare a se stesso che il contatto dei loro corpi gli era piaciuto da impazzire e che, se ripensava ai loro sessi bagnati, ai ventri contratti e uniti, poteva venire lì, sul posto?  
Sesshomaru rimase sdraiato, il capo tenuto con la mano sinistra, nudo e bellissimo da far invidiare la perfezione perlacea della luna.  
I lunghi capelli erano come un mantello, sulla curva del suo fianco, fino al ginocchio.  
Inuyasha si mosse per recuperare la sua veste.  
Prima, però, fu attratto dalla propria ciocca, quella che ricadeva sul petto.  
L'afferrò e la studiò.  
La fissò per degli istanti.  
Poi i capelli di Sesshomaru.  
Poi, la luna d'argento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commento dell'autrice: Sesshomaru è il personaggio più scomodo da usare per una fanfiction: è talmente austero, impenetrabile e marmoreo che, ovviamente, tentare di fletterlo per una fanfiction è un'impresa epica.  
> Ho tentato il più possibile di mantenerlo IC e mi sono concentrata così tanto su di lui che può essere che abbia tralasciato un po' il suo rombante fratellino, facendolo gemere e arrossire un po' troppo (però poi ricordo che Inuyasha arrossisce come una peonia quando Kagome appoggia la guancia sulla sua spalla, per cui AMEN xD)  
> Naturalmente questa PWP non ha un senso, né un significato particolare.  
> Mi è piaciuto solo insistere sul colore dei capelli di Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, e la loro tinta lunare :3


	2. L'araignée brune (SesshomaruxNaraku)

L'erba frusciò sotto i suoi eleganti piedi, sotto le sue calzature nere come quel cielo notturno.Uno spicchio di luna si rifletteva sul lago nero, il lago fresco e appena tremulo per le deboli brezze, capricci di poche nuvole.  
Ma l'atmosfera era tiepida e piacevole. Qualche grillo friniva. Qualche gufo borbottava.  
Rivolse la sua attenzione all'acqua che si mosse, e ora nel lago apparve una figura che gli fece stringere gli occhi gelidamente.  
L'individuo voltò il viso di lato, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio vermiglio.  
La sua chioma cadeva come un'onda anomala sulla spalla, e le punte arricciate si rituffavano nell'acqua buia.  
Alcune ciocche bagnate erano incollate ai fianchi, non nascondendo l'ampio e inquietante ragno inciso sulla schiena possente.  
"Tenti di cancellare il tuo fetore?"  
L'altro, come immaginava, ridacchiò senza aprire la bocca disegnata in un ghigno divertito.  
Sesshomaru si irrigidì. Naraku non puzzava affatto. Aveva un odore forte, come di vino e miele, come sale e aceto, strano e penetrante, ma non sgradevole.  
Ma era il suo nemico, il numero uno; cosa ci faceva nel lago, nudo, e perché pareva così tranquillo?  
La sua indifferenza verso il Signore dei demoni lo irritò. La mano si pose istintivamente sull'elsa della spada.  
"Sesshomaru. Non sarai così ingenuo. Non mi ucciderai nemmeno se rendessi questo corpo a un mucchio di polvere"  
"Questo corpo?"  
"Fuh uh uh. Il mio cuore non si trova qui. E questo corpo è provvisorio. Questo non sono io"  
Sesshomaru fissò la linea della colonna vertebrale, le fossette sopra le natiche, le spalle larghe.  
"Non ti credevo vanitoso. Ostenti il tuo corpo come una volgare meretrice"  
"Uh uh uh. Chissà. Forse ho scelto un corpo umano così perfetto per attirare demoni perfetti. Come te"  
Sesshomaru trattenne un ringhio.  
"Non agitarti, Signor Demone cane. Puoi anche toglierti lo sfizio di farmi a pezzi con la tua spada. Ma è un peccato disintegrare cose tanto belle, vero?"  
E ridacchiò.  
Naraku si voltò. Sesshomaru lo vide avanzare, senza alcun pudore, i capelli erano in parte raccolti sulla testa da un nastro bianco.  
"Lo trovi bello, vero?"  
Gli era davvero vicino, poco più basso di lui, ma la sua imponenza non faceva notare la lieve differenza di altezze.  
La sua pelle bagnata e lucida era olivastra e lambita dalla luce della luna. Sesshomaru emise un soffio rabbioso e stupito.  
La mano di Naraku lo stava toccando. Sopra la stoffa degli hakama, e...lì. Tra le sue gambe.  
Ruggì, imponendosi di resistere. Perché Sesshomaru era infuriato per l'irriverenza del dannato mezzo-spettro, ma soprattutto per il suo istintivo indurimento.  
La mano di Naraku era calda.  
"Sì...ti piace..." sussurrò con voce bassa.  
Sesshomaru lo fissò negli occhi, ma Naraku non si intimorì affatto.  
"Domani questo corpo potrebbe non esistere più. Sicuro di non volerlo?"  
Quello che Sesshomaru non capiva era il motivo di una proposta tanto oscena. Era come se Naraku, il ragno, stesse attirando nella sua tela un'incredula mosca.  
Ma Sesshomaru non aveva intenzione di essere il pasto di quel bastardo.  
Afferrò il suo polso, e con una mossa fulminea lo sbatté a terra. Si inginocchiò, mentre gli stortava il braccio sulla schiena.  
Naraku lo guardò, sorridendo.  
"Allora ho ragione" Sesshomaru emise un ringhio gutturale, soffocato. La presa si allentò, e Naraku si voltò a pancia in su, gli occhi languidi e cremisi, morbidi come la seta più preziosa.  
Quello stupido sorrisino rimaneva sulla sua faccia. In un istante, il mezzo-demone si alzò, traendolo a sé con una mano sulla nuca.  
Respirò sul suo collo, e lo morse piano, lambendolo poi con la lingua. Un fremito elettrizzò tutto il corpo di Sesshomaru.  
Il demone estrasse la spada e la spinse sulla gola dell'altro, il cui viso rimase vicinissimo al suo.  
Una goccia di sangue uscì dal taglietto sul collo, e Naraku sorrideva ancora. Non staccò mai gli occhi dai suoi. Senza dar segno di volersi divincolare dalla ferrea presa del Signore dell'Ovest, Naraku arrivò ad emettere un sospiro sulle sue labbra e fu tanto insolente da toccargliele con la lingua.  
Era un tocco così delicato da immobilizzare Sesshomaru. E sentì un sapore dolce.  
Come poteva quell'assassino senza scrupoli sapere di dolce?  
Stupito, dischiuse involontariamente le labbra e Naraku ne approfittò per insinuare la lingua fra i suoi denti, cercando quella immobile dell'altro che sospirò.  
Naraku esultò interiormente. Le bocche rimanevano aperte. Sesshomaru perse il controllo e si ritrovò con la lingua che si strofinava, si arrotolava, si incontrava con quella di Naraku come un'onda placida contro una roccia.  
Solo le lingue si toccavano. La mano di Sesshomaru reggeva ancora la spada, anche se la pressione contro la gola di Naraku era molto più debole.  
Come stanco di quel lento giochino, Sesshomaru lanciò la spada lontano, sull'erba, e afferrò il viso di Naraku, facendo unire i loro corpi: quello nudo e fresco di Naraku, quello alto e solido del demone.  
Sesshomaru ruotò il capo, intraprendendo una lotta mugolata nella sua bocca, leccando le sue umide pareti come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, succhiando appena. Naraku gli abbracciò la schiena, accarezzandolo sopra il kimono, poi portò le mani sull'obi per sfilarlo e levargli la parte superiore della veste.  
Sesshomaru si lasciò spogliare e Naraku ringraziò che gli fosse tornato il braccio sinistro, così che potesse stringerlo a sé continuando a baciarlo con foga brutale. Naraku sentì la sua erezione contro il ventre e sorrise malizioso, trafficando con i suoi hakama per abbassarglieli.  
Il contatto dei loro membri li fece gemere. Continuarono a baciarsi, quasi divorandosi, e a Naraku sarebbe davvero piaciuto avere otto mani come un ragno per toccarlo e stuzzicarlo ovunque.  
Si accontentò di scivolare con le labbra sul collo, fino a mordicchiare i capezzoli, leccare l'addome, e senza esitazione a circondare la sua virilità bagnandola con lappate e blandi risucchi.  
Sesshomaru emise un gemito graffiante, e istintivamente la mano spinse la testa di Naraku contro di sé.  
L'altro accontentò la sua richiesta, andando ancora più in basso per leccare i testicoli gonfi; con una mano tenne il membro pulsante, e si addentrò nel morbido calore delle pieghe d'avorio, salutando con la lingua la rosellina fra le sue natiche.  
Mentre lo masturbava, lo titillava con la lingua e i denti, insaziabile, con gli occhi chiusi, e Sesshomaru non poté fare altro che spalancare le gambe, gettare la testa all'indietro e ansimare con affanno.  
Quando venne nella sua mano, Naraku si sollevò lasciando un dito a stimolarlo.  
Rise nel vedere gli occhi del demone oscurati dalla passione. Sesshomaru, riacquistato il fiato perso dopo sensazioni così sconvolgenti, lo buttò a terra con un colpo di reni. Fu lui a sorridere. E prese a giocare col suo corpo umano e perfetto.  
Il resto, furono ansiti e brevi grida, un miscuglio di gemiti e ringhi.  
Lo prese da dietro, tenendo una mano sulla sua coscia, obbligandolo a baciarlo profondamente, stringendo la mano nei suoi capelli e ruggendo mentre veniva.  
Si accasciarono sull'erba, riprendendo fiato.  
Sesshomaru osservò le loro chiome sparse sul terreno: il bruno cupo e violento di Naraku col suo argento luminoso e brillante. Si confondevano, intrecciandosi come fili di una ragnatela.  
Naraku si mise seduto, voltandogli la schiena: Sesshomaru vide a malapena una zampa del ragno tatuato.  
"Quasi quasi...non lo distruggo questo corpo. Chissà che non avvengano altri incontri così interessanti"  
Sesshomaru lo vide sparire in fretta. Avvertì una specie di inspiegabile peso all'altezza del petto.  
Notò, tra i fili d'erba, che era rimasto un capello di Naraku: lungo e ondulato, scurissimo.  
Si sdraiò, respirando profondamente l'odore di Naraku che si fondeva col suo.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, rise sinceramente.  
Era finito nella tela del ragno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco conclusa la 2° PWP della raccolta, con i personaggi maschili che preferisco di questo manga. Loro sono moooolto sexy. Spero di averli resi bene.  
> Ah, lo dico per scrupolo: non è scritto CHIARAMENTE chi sia l'attivo e chi il passivo. Suppongo che si capisca, ma ho voluto lasciare un'ombra di "mistero"...perché sinceramente decidere chi sia uke tra Sesshomaru e Naraku è difficile...X-)


	3. Le loup d'ébène (Kouga x Inuyasha)

Non che Inuyasha riuscisse mai ad addormentarsi profondamente. I suoi sensi erano sempre acutissimi, e si limitava a sonnecchiare appoggiato a una parete o al tronco di un albero, la spada fra le braccia pronto ad estrarla in caso di pericolo.  
Era da qualche giorno, tuttavia, che gli riusciva impossibile anche il normale riposo. E Inuyasha detestava ammettere cosa gli impedisse di rilassarsi e, semplicemente, chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto.  
Odiava abbassare le palpebre e avere la mente occupata da due profonde iridi azzurre, più limpide del cielo estivo, e sentire nelle orecchie la voce irriverente di...non voleva neanche pensare al suo nome. Fu solo sollevato dal fatto che da molto tempo non si facesse vivo.  
Sperò di non vederlo mai più.  
Inuyasha sospirò. Kouga. Ultimamente pensava sempre a lui.  
Perchè? Non si ricordava come quello scemo di un lupo fosse entrato nella sua testa. Però poi...pensò anche che tutte le volte che Kouga si era trovato in pericolo, lui si era spaventato a morte ed era accorso per salvarlo. Anche se poi era lui stesso a minacciarlo di morte, perché ronzava attorno a Kagome.  
E se invece Inuyasha si fosse arrabbiato non per gelosia nei confronti di Kagome, ma perchè al contrario non sopportava le attenzioni di Kouga su di lei?  
Gli venne da ridere a crepapelle. Geloso di Kouga?!  
La voce acuta di Shippo lo ridestò. Kagome era tornata dopo essere rimasta alcuni giorni nel suo mondo.  
La ragazza corse verso di lui per salutarlo. "Stai bene?" le chiese. "Certo, benissimo!" gli sorrise, evidentemente felice di rivederlo.  
Ricominciarono nel loro cammino, e per tutto il giorno non vennero attaccati da alcun demone. Verso sera erano giunti in una radura, e qualche metro più in basso si trovava un lago.  
"Potremmo fermarci qui, per stanotte" disse Miroku per poi andare a recuperare dei bastoni per accendere un fuocherello.  
Dopo avere consumato le provviste che Kagome aveva portato dal suo mondo, tutti si sdraiarono per riposare.  
Tutti tranne Inuyasha, che rimase seduto e con un'espressione cupa.  
All'improvviso, le sensibili orecchie si mossero udendo un lievissimo rumore poco distante da lì. Si alzò, seguendo la provenienza di quel fruscio.  
Scese lungo la piccola collina, arrivando al lago circondato da poche rocce.  
Fu lì che lo vide, e per qualche istante si dimenticò di respirare.  
Si era tolto i calzari, e quella specie di corto gonnellino peloso.  
L'armatura era abbandonata sul prato.  
Inuyasha fu però rapito dai suoi capelli. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva coi capelli sciolti, abbandonati sull'ampia schiena.  
Arrossì nel vederlo completamente nudo, mentre si immergeva nel lago. Scomparve sott'acqua per poi risalire.  
Le gocce cadevano dai suoi ciuffi, appiccicati al viso, e Inuyasha lo trovò...bellissimo.  
Il viso era serio e la linea della mascella bagnata, contratta; le labbra dritte e carnose, il torso scoperto e morbido nonostante i muscoli possenti.  
La sua voce lo fece sobbalzare e quasi sbattere la testa contro un sasso.   
"Fai il guardone, Inuyasha?"   
Inuyasha avvampò, infuriato con lui e con se stesso...perché in effetti lo stava proprio spiando!  
Kouga uscì dall'acqua e si avvicinò alla roccia dietro alla quale Inuyasha era nascosto.  
"Che diavolo stai facendo?" Inuyasha non capì se il suo tono fosse arrabbiato o sarcastico.  
Non lo guardò in faccia per non arrossire di più.   
"Ve-vestiti, stupido lupo!" Kouga sorrise. "Scemo di un botolo, mi sto lavando. Tu ti lavi con i vestiti?"  
Si sedette lì vicino, divaricando le gambe e godendosi la freschezza di quella sera. "E poi io sono un lupo. Non capisco perché gli umani abbiano tanta vergogna a mostrarsi nudi. È una cosa naturale"  
"Sei proprio senza ritegno!" strillò Inuyasha sempre più imbarazzato. Kouga ridacchiò.   
"Non ti facevo così timido, cagnolino. Piuttosto, dov'è Kagome?" La domanda infastidì il mezzo-demone. "Sta dormendo" borbottò. Kouga non aggiunse nient'altro.  
Chissà a cosa stava pensando. Non seppe quando avvenne, ma quando si voltò per guardarlo, Kouga gli era vicinissimo e i suoi occhi turchesi lo paralizzarono.  
La gola era secca.  
"Ma lo sai che sei proprio carino?"  
Però...però...Kouga era davvero bello. Specialmente...così. Nudo, coi capelli sciolti, ancora un po' bagnato.  
Kouga sembrava guardarlo con aria di sfida: Inuyasha l'accettò, e si avvicinò di più. -Sto per...bacia...-  
Gemette per la sorpresa, le labbra improvvisamente catturate da quelle del demone lupo. Che strana quella sensazione. Che bel calore.  
Kouga gli afferrò il viso, sbattendolo con dolce insistenza contro la roccia e rendendo il bacio più profondo. Approfittò di un suo sospiro per infilargli la lingua in bocca. Dopo pochi istanti, Inuyasha rispose un po' impacciato e chiuse gli occhi sentendo il cuore battere sempre più velocemente.  
Kouga sembrava esplorarlo, annusarlo, studiarlo con tutti i suoi sensi. La lingua tracciava cerchi all'interno della sua bocca, per poi coinvolgere quella del mezzo-demone in un'erotica battaglia.  
Inuyasha tentò di lasciare gli occhi aperti, ma la ragione si oscurò e reclinò il capo contro la roccia.  
Kouga esultò interiormente, accarezzandogli la linea della mascella con dita leggere, e si stupì nello scoprirlo così appassionato.  
Inuyasha lo baciava con maggiore convinzione, pur tremando appena contro di lui.  
Kouga accarezzò una delle sue morbide orecchie, che fremevano, e Inuyasha lo tirò contro di sé afferrandogli la nuca.  
"Mmh...piccolo botolo, sei davvero audace..." sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, sfiorandolo con la lingua.  
Inuyasha fu attraversato da una scarica bruciante; gli accarezzò le spalle e il torace, smanioso, perdendo ogni sorta di pudore. Kouga sorrise, scostando con delicatezza le sue mani. Gli aprì l'hitoe, stupendosi di incontrare il petto nudo. "Che fine ha fatto la kosode?" domandò incuriosito.  
"A-avevo caldo" rispose l'altro, che in quel momento si sentiva ardere. Kouga non aggiunse altro, dirigendo le sue attenzioni al torace.  
Leccò i suoi capezzoli con voracità, senza fermarsi nemmeno un istante.  
Mentre ne mordicchiava uno, giocherellava con l'altro, e tracciava sentieri bagnati sulla pelle che rabbrividiva; Inuyasha ansimava, sempre più accaldato, azzannandosi le labbra per non urlare, e spingendo la testa di Kouga affinché continuasse. Posando le mani sui suoi fianchi, Kouga proseguì più in basso, leccando la pelle contratta dell'addome, godendosi il sapore stuzzicante del mezzo-demone, lasciando qua e là piccoli morsi vezzosi.  
Inuyasha si inarcò istintivamente per farsi togliere gli hakama. La mano di Kouga salutò maliziosamente la sua erezione, avvolgendola e iniziando a muoverla su e giù, talvolta limitandosi a sfiorarne la sensibilissima punta.  
Kouga lo vide gonfiare le guance per non gemere, ma sospirava senza rendersene conto. Sapere di essere la causa di quel piacere era estasiante, voleva...voleva farlo venire, voleva farlo godere fino in fondo.  
Ormai non c'era più possibilità di tornare indietro.  
Tappandogli la bocca con un bacio feroce, la mano di Kouga si velocizzò sul suo membro; la lingua di Inuyasha vibrava avvinghiandosi a quella di Kouga, mentre si gonfiava sempre di più. Ma proprio nel momento in cui Inuyasha era sul punto di esplodere, Kouga si fermò.   
Inuyasha lo incenerì con un'occhiata, ma il demone sorrise. "Non ancora, mio piccolo botolo..." ghignò con una strana luce negli occhi tersi.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua erezione bagnata. Poi guardò Inuyasha e, senza lasciarlo con gli occhi, si chinò fino a respirare sulla punta.  
Inuyasha fremette, artigliando un ciuffo d'erba. Kouga lo leccò lievemente, poi lo accolse interamente in bocca, provocandogli un gemito esagerato.  
"Kou...ga...ah..."  
Inuyasha buttò la testa all'indietro: si vergognava, ma adorava le labbra e la lingua di Kouga, e la sua mano che lo massaggiava.   
Si irrigidì, urlando. Kouga si era fatto strada nei suoi luoghi più segreti con un dito. Kouga gemeva, si sentiva così...bene.  
La sua virilità turgida in bocca, l'interno del suo corpo così caldo...inserì un altro dito, e si eccitò, sollevando le palpebre e vedendolo contorto per il piacere, e pompò più rapidamente.  
Inuyasha venne. Venne con un rantolo, con forza incredibile, affannato e sudato. Kouga leccò ogni goccia, quelle rimaste sul mento e sulla mano.  
"Dirompente, cagnolino..." Inuyasha gli afferrò il polso e lo fissò seriamente.  
"Kouga...ti voglio...dentro di me..." Kouga allargò gli occhi. "Sei matto? Ti farà...male..." balbettò, cercando di combattere la voglia di saltargli addosso.  
Era bellissimo...gli occhi di miele colato, le guance rosse come fragole di bosco, le labbra socchiuse e invitanti...tutto il suo corpo teso. Attendeva.  
"Non sono così delicato" ringhiò a denti stretti e Kouga rise. "Sei sicuro?" gli accarezzò la guancia con una dolcezza che lo fece deglutire. Annuì.  
"Vo...voltati" gli ordinò e sperò di non arrossire.  
Inuyasha si sdraiò a pancia in giù sul prato.  
Kouga tracciò la linea della colonna con le dita, e con calma infilò l'indice e il medio dentro di lui. Inuyasha si irrigidì.  
"Rilassati..."  
Inuyasha respirò profondamente, mordendosi le labbra. Kouga si posizionò sulla sua apertura, ed entrò gradualmente. Inuyasha aprì la bocca, senza fiato, infilzando il terreno con gli artigli.  
"Kouga...aaah..."  
Il suo nome, pronunciato tanto sensualmente, annientò ogni traccia di lucidità di Kouga che spinse il bacino in avanti con veemenza.  
Inuyasha boccheggiò per il dolore. Kouga rallentò, iniziando a muoversi con la massima prudenza.  
Si abbassò a leccargli il collo, le spalle e la schiena, e i gemiti di Inuyasha divennero più vellutati.  
Stringendo le mani sulle natiche, Kouga aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, sentendosi risucchiare in una strettissima spirale, e ansimando gli palpava le gambe, in preda a una devastante eccitazione.  
Era veloce e preciso come un dardo, gli tirava dolcemente i capelli, si chinava a leccargli le labbra e cercando la sua lingua, finché non si svuotò dentro di lui con un roco ululato.  
Inuyasha aveva il fiatone, sudato e disordinato, i segni delle unghie sulla sua pelle chiara.  
Si voltò incontrando le iridi celesti del demone.  
"Botolo ringhioso..." bofonchiò con l'ombra di un sorriso. Inuyasha sorrise a sua volta.  
"Ora devo andare" fece Kouga alzandosi e rivestendosi. Si legò i capelli.  
"Ti preferisco senza coda" confessò Inuyasha.  
"Allora...la prossima volta me li scioglierò di nuovo"  
"P-prossima volta?" chiese arrossendo.  
Kouga lo guardò eloquente. Inuyasha sentì una strana sensazione al petto, e gli si riempì il cuore di una bizzarra felicità.  
"Salutami Kagome" gli fece un cenno con la mano e fuggì nel suo rapidissimo vortice.  
Inuyasha non si mosse, sorridendo.  
Qualche minuto dopo, udì un forte ululato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commento dell'autrice: Forse verso il finale sono stata troppo sentimentale °-°'' Però dai, Kouga e Inu non sono così freddi come Sesshomaru e Naraku ù.ù  
> Bene, non ho altro da aggiungere xD


	4. La natte bleue (BankotsuxInuyasha)

Odorò il sake contenuto nel piccolo bicchiere e lo sorseggiò, guardando il sole che tramontava in fasci arancioni e rosa dietro le montagne.  
Era forse un non-morto, ma era gradevole concedersi i piaceri tipici degli umani.  
Raccolse un paio di fragole dalla ciotola accanto a sé. Non aveva bisogno di nutrirsi, ma sentire il succo di quei piccoli frutti e la loro freschezza lo appagava.  
Corrucciò le labbra carnose, pensando che l'unica cosa che gli mancava fosse un po' di compagnia.  
Quando era stato in vita, si era dato alle gioie materiali, aveva amato donne e uomini col solo scopo di provare piacere, per poi tornare a casa e bere del sake.  
Gli piaceva quella casa, affacciata su un paesaggio suggestivo, ogni sera osservava il tramonto dopo una giornata di combattimenti.  
A quel pensiero, una figura si stagliò nella sua mente e rise. Il mezzo-demone. Inuyasha.  
Bankotsu non lo trovava solo bello, con quei capelli lunghi e gli occhi dello stesso colore del sole al tramonto, ma intrigante. Il suo carattere ribelle e acceso lo eccitava. Si sfiorò il labbro inferiore col pollice.  
Gli sarebbe proprio piaciuto addomesticarlo. In tutti i sensi.  
Si alzò, intenzionato a fare una passeggiata. In uno dei villaggi avrebbe potuto trovare una ragazza carina, o un timido fanciullo a cui insegnare le gioie della carne. Soddisfatto da quella prospettiva, si posò l'alabarda sulla spalla.  
Ma riuscì a compiere solo un paio di passi.  
L'oggetto dei suoi recenti pensieri, con aria bellicosa, era davanti a lui.  
Bankotsu si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio.  
"Ti eri nascosto qui, dannato!" lo investì aggressivo.  
"Nascosto? Sono sempre stato qui" poi aggiunse "Dove sono i tuoi compagni? E...quella ragazzina che ti sta sempre attaccata?" disse con forte sarcasmo.  
"Non ho bisogno di qualcuno per farti fuori" disse Inuyasha scrocchiandosi la mano.  
Bankotsu assunse un'aria annoiata. "Non ho alcune voglia di battermi"  
"Cosa?!" Bankotsu conficcò l'alabarda nel suolo e vi si appoggiò.  
"In questo momento, desidero solo una cosa"  
Lo squadrò da capo a piedi sperando che capisse. Gli parve che fosse arrossito e ne fu contento.  
Gli voltò le spalle, immaginando che l'avrebbe seguito, e infatti fu così.  
Bankotsu si sedette elegantemente su una stuoia.  
"Avanti, rilassati. Non vuoi del sake?"  
"La smetti di dire sciocchezze?! Vieni fuori e combatti!"  
Bankotsu lo guardò con estrema serietà.  
"Ti ho già detto che non mi va. Non essere così cocciuto, Inuyasha. E soprattutto, smettila di essere così feroce. Perché non ti rilassi un po'?"  
Si versò del sake e lo bevve. "Ogni tanto, si dovrà pur passare il tempo in attività che non prevedano spargimenti di sangue. Lettura, buon cibo, passeggiate...sesso" scoccò infine.  
Inuyasha costituiva una sfida. Bankotsu era certo che quella sera non si sarebbe annoiato e ne gioì, leccandosi le labbra.  
Senza staccare lo sguardo dal viso di granito del mezzo-demone, iniziò a sfilarsi l'armatura.  
Voleva sedurlo. Allentò la cinta con calcolata lentezza, abbandonando la parte superiore della veste sul pavimento.  
Tolse le scarpe.  
Inuyasha rimase in piedi, esterrefatto, ma involontariamente la sua attenzione si concentrò sul petto nudo.  
Poi guardò gli occhi blu e scurissimi di Bankotsu. Brillava una luce sinistra, luminosa come una stella, ma pericolosa.  
"Vieni qui, Inuyasha" lo invitò con la mano accanto a sé. Inuyasha non capiva, non immaginava, ma la curiosità e l'alone affascinante di Bankotsu lo fecero muovere verso di lui. Si sedette dove Bankotsu aveva indicato.  
Bankotsu gli rivolse un sorriso strano, che rese ancora più bello il suo viso già perfetto.  
Inuyasha intravide la lunga treccia blu, morbida sul pavimento, poi si dedicò alla mano di Bankotsu che gli sfiorò il viso.  
"Lo sai che sei davvero bello, Inuyasha?" gli soffiò, facendolo deglutire.  
Inserì la mano nell'hitoe, tastando il torace sopra il tessuto della maglia chiara.  
Gli occhi erano incatenati: larghi e confusi quelli di Inuyasha, socchiusi e sensuali quelli di Bankotsu.  
"Hai capito bene, Inuyasha. Ho proprio voglia...di scopare"  
Inuyasha sobbalzò. "Scusami. Forse le tue orecchie sensibili non sopportano espressioni tanto volgari"  
Avvicinò le labbra al candido pelo dell'orecchio e vi mormorò: "Ti farò scoprire quanto è bello essere amati da un uomo..." Inuyasha non si mosse quando gli tolse la casacca; Bankotsu gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.  
Il suo sguardo era magnetico, ma Inuyasha dovette chiudere gli occhi.  
Il bacio era sempre più umido ed insistente, le lingue si incontrarono in un abbraccio caldo ed elegante, lento.  
Inuyasha rispose come se non potesse fare altro. Non poteva semplicemente scostarsi, ormai preso da quel profumo e quel tepore.  
Bankotsu lo fece stendere sotto di sé, allentò il nodo che gli teneva i pantaloni e li levò, e la sua treccia cadde sul petto di Inuyasha. Quest'ultimo ne fu rapito, e la prese in mano, stupito dalla sua morbidezza.  
Bankotsu si leccò le labbra e, senza troppi complimenti, cominciò a baciarlo sul collo, proseguendo mentre succhiava smaliziato la pelle ambrata, lasciando marchi arrossati. Arrivò al capezzolo, che mordicchiò e stuzzicò con la lingua.  
I suoi gesti non erano voraci, ma Inuyasha aveva l'impressione che lo stesse divorando, e guardandolo gli parve proprio che si stesse pregustando un delizioso bocconcino.  
Inuyasha non vide il lampo negli occhi di Bankotsu: questi afferrò la cintola che poco prima gli stringeva la vita, e legò saldamente i polsi del mezzo-demone.  
Con un gentile strattone lo privò degli hakama.  
Lo sguardo di Bankotsu sembrò illuminarsi.  
Il sesso di Inuyasha era già eretto e prorompente, lucido e così svettante che per Bankotsu costituiva un richiamo irresistibile.  
Non attese un istante e lo prese in bocca, strappandogli un urlo soffocato. Inuyasha vide la sua testa scura andare su e giù, sentiva le sue labbra che lo risucchiavano e la sua lingua che dedicava attenzioni a tutta quella carne fremente, lo suggeva con foga ma sembrava elegante e distaccato come sempre. La sua espressione era tranquilla.  
Le gambe di Inuyasha tremavano e Bankotsu lo costrinse a tenerle aperte.  
Era sempre più veloce. Ma si staccò all'improvviso, umettandosi le labbra ormai piene del suo sapore.  
"Non puoi venire subito. Altrimenti che divertimento è"  
Inuyasha si sentiva un fantoccio che Bankotsu poteva manovrare a suo piacimento.  
Il guerriero gli sciolse i polsi e lo invitò a mettersi a quattro zampe.  
E Inuyasha obbedì, deglutendo.  
Bankotsu capì che ormai il mezzo-demone era voglioso quanto lui.  
Inuyasha era già pronto a riceverlo, e serrò le palpebre, ma ringhiò quanto risentì la consistenza della sua lingua fra le natiche.  
Con una mano Bankotsu iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, ma la bocca era dedicata interamente alle sue pieghe più intime. Lo deflorò con un dito e già lì Inuyasha si sentì sul punto di perdere i sensi.  
Infine, Bankotsu si sollevò e, posando le mani sulle sue cosce, prese possesso di lui.  
Inuyasha colpì il pavimento con un pugno, dimenticandosi di respirare.  
Ma anche Bankotsu aveva chiuso gli occhi, ansimando per il piacere.  
Era così stretto.  
Con qualche spinta, fu lieto di udire i gemiti di dolore di Inuyasha trasformarsi in mugolii di gioia.  
Continuò a spingere, tirandogli i capelli, finché Inuyasha non resistette e venne con urlo.  
Bankotsu lo seguì svuotandosi in lui.  
Poi si alzò, porgendogli i suoi vestiti e rivolgendogli un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
"Grazie, Inuyasha. Ne avevo proprio bisogno. Magari la prossima volta porta anche la tua umana. È noiosa e petulante, ma in fondo è carina." ridacchiò accomodandosi al tavolino e riprendendo a sorseggiare il sake come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Inuyasha si rivestì ancora sconvolto, senza dire una parola né senza adirarsi per le sue allusioni nei confronti di Kagome.  
In silenzio, se ne andò.  
Si voltò solo una volta, ed era già piuttosto lontano.  
Non vedeva praticamente più i suoi occhi né i lineamenti del suo volto, si limitò a fissare per qualche secondo la treccia che gli ricadeva sulla spalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commento dell'autrice: Puro, semplice e...spinto sesso. Bankotsu aveva voglia di quello, bando a ogni possibile sentimentalismo, che non vedo affatto fra questi due personaggi. Penso ci possa stare :P


	5. Le blanc et le noir (NarakuxInuyasha)

"È sempre la stessa storia, non è vero?"  
Non dava segno di considerare i gemiti dell'altro. Beh, ormai si era abituato anche a quelli.  
Ancora si chiedeva come quel mezzo-demone non riuscisse ad annoiarlo.  
Era divertente, ed eccitante, almeno a se stesso poteva ammetterlo, guardarlo mentre arrossiva e sudava.  
Per merito della propria mano che lo torturava, in mezzo alle natiche.  
Due dita lo avevano penetrato.  
E Inuyasha, steso sul suolo, non poteva che emettere acuti ringhi, i suoi lunghi capelli argentati si appiccicavano alle guance e al collo.  
Naraku non toglieva la mano da lì, pur rimanendo apparentemente freddo e compito come al solito.  
"Lei si strugge e piange pensando che tu stia inseguendo la bella Kikyou, e non sospetta che tu ti stia concedendo, DI NUOVO, al tuo nemico"  
Con la lingua gli accarezzò una delle sue sensibili orecchie. La afferrò delicatamente fra i denti.  
"Colui che i tuoi amici vorrebbero trucidare. Colui che ha ucciso il tuo primo grande amore"  
Un terzo dito, e l'urlo di Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha poté solo aggrapparsi alle sue spalle.  
E, in preda alla lussuria più folle, quasi gli stracciò di dosso la sua lunga veste.  
Prima o poi Naraku sarebbe morto. Sesshomaru l'avrebbe ucciso. O Kikyou. O chiunque altro.  
Ma ormai per lui era...quasi indispensabile trovarsi con quel, quel giorno al mese in cui Naraku perdeva i suoi poteri e diventava umano. Il giorno che Naraku poteva scegliere.  
Era in quel giorno di debolezza, che Inuyasha veniva svegliato da un suo insetto, e allora capiva.  
Si alzava senza farsi notare, e spariva per tutta la giornata.  
Era ovvio che fosse sbagliato.  
Lui avrebbe dovuto estrarre Tessaiga e farlo a fette.  
Invece si ritrovava, come sempre, nudo, steso sotto di lui.  
Lasciava che lo toccasse, che lo leccasse, SMANIAVA perché il suo corpo rimanesse privo di indumenti e che si premesse contro il proprio.  
Naraku doveva avergli somministrato qualche droga, o lo aveva catturato in un incantesimo.  
Era più facile credere che la colpa fosse di una stregoneria del suo perfido rivale, che ammettere che Naraku lo faceva impazzire.  
I suoi occhi, le sue labbra, i suoi capelli. Lui, e basta.  
Inuyasha non ci pensava.  
Sentiva solo la sua lingua sui capezzoli, le dita che uscivano dal suo corpo per lasciare posto al suo pene duro e caldo, e il viso di Kagome che veniva immediatamente sostituito da un'esplosione di colori impossibili da governare.  
Sudava, e si appiccicava sempre di più al corpo ugualmente umettato dell'altro, che a dispetto di quanto si potesse credere, non lo deflorava con violenza.  
Anzi, Naraku si muoveva pochissimo. Rimaneva fermo in lui per parecchi istanti prima di spostare il bacino. E trafiggerlo, lentamente.  
Inuyasha si morse le labbra fino a ferirsi, ma la lingua di Naraku arrivò a lenire le piccole voragini che si provocava da solo.  
E Inuyasha gli gettava le braccia al collo.  
Era mortalmente sbagliato. Lo sapeva, meglio di chiunque altro. E oltretutto si chiedeva perché non fosse proprio Naraku ad approfittare di quella sua aberrante debolezza per ucciderlo.  
In quel momento Naraku aveva la possibilità di stritolarlo, o di strangolarlo. Lui sarebbe morto quasi senza opporre resistenza.  
Anche se in quel momento, decise che la morte avrebbe comunque atteso.   
Volle sentire Naraku venire dentro di lui.

L'atmosfera mentre si rivestivano era sempre surreale.  
Il calore sembrava scivolare via come acqua giù da una montagna, il silenzio si impadroniva di entrambi.  
Inuyasha guardò la schiena di Naraku, ancora marcata, oltre che dal ragno, dai graffi che egli stesso aveva lasciato.  
Naraku si legò i capelli con un nastro bianco, mentre Inuyasha con molta più lentezza si rimetteva i pezzi del proprio kariginou.  
Recuperò Tessaiga, rimasta in un angolo della grotta.  
Naraku si girò e lo guardò in faccia.  
Pareva sereno.  
"Adesso tornerai al villaggio e giurerai a te stesso che è stata l'ultima volta"  
Si avvicinò a lui.  
"Ma io e te. Io e te, Inuyasha, siamo il bianco e il nero. L'origine di tutto. Conteniamo tutti i colori del mondo. E anche se ci sono tutte queste sfumature a dividerci...alla fine ci incontriamo, perché l'uno è l'opposto dell'altro, ed ogni cosa esiste grazie al suo opposto"  
Fece una pausa, studiando il viso di Inuyasha, che restava di marmo.  
"Il bianco non esiste senza il nero, e viceversa"  
Accostò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
"Va' dalla tua colorata umana, ora"  
Inuyasha indietreggiò.   
Quando fu ormai fuori, mosse le labbra.  
Era un sussurro, e probabilmente solo Naraku lo comprese.  
"Lo so" rispose per poi guardarlo mentre si allontanava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non svelo che cosa ha detto Inuyasha a Naraku, interpretatelo liberamente xD


End file.
